Starscream's Story
by Doctor Pharma
Summary: "Why am I writing this? Oh right, because the stupid Medic and my Sparkmate said I HAVE to! Ugh...let's get this over with." Starscream writes his autobiography! Curious? Take a peek inside!
1. Datapad 1

So...this is my first Transformers story. I intended it to be one chapter but it was getting WAY TO LONG! So it's now going to be cut into chapters. I'm sorry if I get some things wrong. If I miss something important please let me know so I can fix it, the rest of it is just from my twisted imagination! This story is MAINLY G1 but it will contain things from other generations. (Like Random!Blitzwing because let's face it, Random is just too awesome to not include.) So...enjoy!

~Nanoklik - 1 second  
>~Klik - 1.2 minutes<br>~Breem - 8.3 minutes  
>~Groon - 1 hour<br>~Joor - 6 hours  
>~Solar-Cycle - 1 day<br>~Orn - 1 month  
>~Stellar Cycle - 1 year<br>~Vorn - 83 years

* * *

><p>Slag it...this is stupid...<p>

Ugh...I mean, my designation is Starscream, not 'Star', not 'Screamer' and most certainly NOT 'Flyboy' (Yes, I'm looking at YOU, you damn twins.)

And this is...a journal? Diary? No no no...an autobiography.

I guess.

Anyway, the reason WHY I'm writing this pile of slag is because the stupid Medic said it would "Help to get everything off my chassis without blowing up anybot, and to help deal with some of the pain I've gone through."

I was going to refuse but then my mate, (MY OWN **SPARKMATE**!) said it would be a good idea and I should just do it.

I'm not doing this right now.

* * *

><p>I'm back...again.<p>

Stupid lousy Sparkmates think they know everything...

I guess I'm supposed to start with my Sparklinghood?

Now, unlike the pathetic fleshies of this planet, a Cybertronian never really forgets anything. All memories stay with us, though the less important memories are stored way back in our processors while the stronger ones (Both good and bad, **joy**.) are remembered more clearly. It's just a matter of finding the memory you want and activating it.

Ummm...well...my Sire was a Mech named Starwipe and my Carrier was a Femme named Brightbeam. I was with them for a few Stellar-cycles before they got themselves blown up.

I don't care if that sounds cold, it's true. I didn't get a chance to know them so I really don't care. Anyway, like all orphaned Sparklings I was sent to a communal care system, (A slag heap if I ever saw one) and waited to be adopted.

To bad I was stuck in Vos.

Vos was...well, it used to be a great place to live. It was calm, peaceful, safe...a sanctuary for all flyers, especially Seekers.

Then the fragging Council got it in their processors that Seekers were dangerous and began to strip my kind of nearly every single right we had.

They turned Vos into a living Pit.

Crime rates skyrocketed, poverty, starvation, disease. They tore _EVERYTHING_ away from us and left us to rust!

They thought that these new laws would subdue us, make us less likely to rise up.

Heh.

What a bunch of fools.

How does that human saying go? "You can only strike a dog so many times before it bites back?"

But...I'm getting a head of myself.

Anyway-

For Sparks sake, what does Skywarp want NOW?

* * *

><p>Well, that was a few Groons I'll never get back.<p>

I love Skywarp (As a Trinemate **only**!) but sometimes he really grates on my circuits.

Right, where was I? Oh yes, Sparklinghood.

So, I never was adopted but unlike most of the pitiful creatures stuck in Vos I wasn't about to roll over and accept my fate! I began to collect any data I could get my servos on, especially science. Science...fascinates me. I don't know how else to explain it. To learn everything and anything about the universe around us, to find solutions to our problems, to study and learn to make ourselves and our lives better...

Bah. I'm getting soft.

So I studied until my processor fried until I reached adulthood and pawned off some items my Sire and Carrier had left me for new plating and everything. Blah blah blah...

Eventually I caught the attention of the Academy and was accepted in.

Bleh, I can remember how excited I was, all "bright-eyed and bushy-tailed" as the humans say. (Even though humans don't **HAVE** tails.)

Well, those happy feelings didn't last long. No one liked me, in fact, they all treated me like I was toxic waste.

The fraggers.

Everybot could see how smart I was (And still am thank you very much!) and they started to suck every last bit of talent and joy out of me.

I hated it only after a few Vorns.

But I wasn't about to give up. Oh no, I'd show them who was better!

Actually...I retract an earlier statement. There was one other bot that was nice to me.

Skyfire.

...Damn it all! I need some high-grade before I start this part...

* * *

><p>Right...Skyfire...<p>

Slag, why do I have to do this part?

Skyfire was...is my best friend. We met at the Academy and became friends due to the fact that we were both interested in science and we were both bullied.

Me, because I was a Seeker and Skyfire because he was big and soft-spoken.

We did everything together; worked together, studied together, explored together...

Explored...

Skyfire and I were sent on an exploration...to Galaxy C-29A321. It was a very little explored galaxy, the only information we had on it was that it contained its own sun and there were several planets orbiting it. We were both drawn to a blue-and-brown planet and decided to gather information about it.

This planet is now blue-and-green and called Earth.

I wish we had never gone there...

While exploring the polar region of the planet a storm swept through, separating Skyfire and I.

He...he sent me static laced cries for help...and I did my best to find him...

I fared better in the harsh weather due to my smaller size and sleeker design, being a large and somewhat bulky Shuttle Skyfire didn't...

After some time I lost contact with him...I searched and searched and _searched_...

But there was nothing he was...gone.

Hysterical, I left that Primus forsaken planet and returned to Cybertron to gather a rescue party.

Those..._**BASTARDS**_!

The council didn't listen to a _**WORD**_ I said! _NOTHING_! They deemed that I had _**MURDERED**_ my friend and left his frame to RUST! Then those _**SLAGGERS**_ kicked me out of the Academy and I was stuck in _**VOS**_! _**AGAIN**_!

hgrwu;obhnn;eviuhgw;gv _**ARGH**_!

_**I NEED TO GO BLOW SOMETHING UP**_!

* * *

><p>Okay...I'm calm again...<p>

Heh. I think I scared those damn twins. Serves them right.

Ratchet won't be happy to learn that I sent Red Alert into stasis lock again...heh.

Oops.

Okay so stuck back in Vos...rusting slowly...going out of my processor...

Then I met Megatron.

...

You know what?

Slag this! I REFUSE to do anymore of this _STUPID _**POINTLESS** **_THERAPY_**!

*CRASH!*

*Fzzzzzzzt*

* * *

><p>Slag this. Slag this datapad. Slag that stupid Medic. Slag therapy. Slag everything!<p>

(Note to self, do NOT throw the Medic's datapads around unless you want a **WRENCH** to the **FACEPLATES**!)

I don't want to do this...

The Medic threatened to weld my wings together if I didn't continue.

My Mate owes me so much for continuing with this drivel.

...Right.

Megatron.

Ugh.

I'm going to keep this short since everybot knows HIS fraggin' story.

So as I was rusting away in Vos the peaceful protests were starting to get more and more violent as more and more Seekers joined the Decepticons; being promised Energon, a warm berth, medical care, and equal rights.

I had nothing going for me. I was kicked out of the Academy, branded a murderer, alone...

So I joined my fellow Seekers.

Battles...battles...battles...blah blah blah...

Then, I caught the interest of Megatron due to my superb flying abilities. Some time later, I was made Air Commander.

Oh happy days. I finally had purpose in life again, a chance to make a difference!

Everything was going great! I met Skywarp and Thundercracker and they became my Trinemates, built up a reputation, and even became the Decepticon SIC.

Then Megatron completely lost his processor.

* * *

><p>DATAPAD VOICE RECORDING: ACTIVATED<p>

"SKYWARP! WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

_"Hey, what's this Screamer? OH I KNOW! IT'S YOUR DIARY! HAHAHAHA!"_

"Slag you! It is not! Give it back!"

*Crash! Bang! Crash!*

_"IT SO IS! HAHAHAHA! Dear Diary, today I couldn't help but SWOON over my Sparkmates buff arms~! He's so handsome and I wanna interface with him all night long! Ahahahahah!"_

"SKYWARP YOU GLITCH HEAD! IT DOES NOT SAY THAT!"

_"Does so~!"_

**"What's going on in here?"**

"THUNDERCRACKER! TELL YOUR IDIOTIC MATE TO GIVE! ME! BACK! MY! DATAPAD!"

_"It's his diary, TC~!"_

**"His...what?"**

"ARGH SHUT UP!"

*CRASH! CRASH! CRUNCH!*

_"AHHHHH! That was my servo!"_

**"You know better than to get Starscream going, 'Warp."**

_"Frag you! Who's side are you on anyway?"_

"SKYWARP! GET DOWN FROM THERE AND GIVE ME MY DATAPAD!"

_"Hmmmm...nu-uh!"_

"SKYWARP! I SWEAR TO HOLY PRIMUS IF YOU WARP I'LL-"

*ZzzzzzztPOP!*

_"Heheheheh...my Datapad now~! Let's take a read!"_

*Stomp stomp stomp stomp BANG!*

_"TC YOU TRAITOR!"_

**"Sorry 'Warp..."**

_"Ehehehe...Star...Star...p-put down the null-rays! W-we can talk about this!"_

*Zrrrrrrrrrr!*

_"Oh slag..."_

*FweeeeeeeeBANG!*

*Zzzzzzt...ffffffshhhh...crshhhhhh...*

* * *

><p>Damn you Skywarp! Damn you to the Pit!<p>

I can't erase that utter STUPIDITY without getting rid of EVERYTHING! And let me tell you, I REFUSE to write this all AGAIN!

So I shot the little moron, so what? He'll live...thank Primus this Datapad didn't explode.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

...What? Damn it! This datapad is running out of space? CURSE YOU SKYWARP! NOW I NEED TO GET A NEW ONE!


	2. Datapad 2

Hi everyone! Second chapter up! I feel good about this story! ^.^ So this is the last of Starscream's memories on Cybertron and we'll be moving onto Earth more in the next chapter! :D I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters in this story...I hope. ^^' Enjoy!

~Vorn - 83 years.

~Solar-cycle - 1 day.

* * *

><p>Stupid Skywarp...<p>

This is the SECOND datapad that I have to use for my "therapy" because Skywarp in all his processor-less glory USED UP A BUNCH OF SPACE ON THE FIRST ONE RECORDING HIS _IDIOCY_!

_Grrrrr..._

Right. Where was I?

Oh...yeah. When Megatron went "nuts" as the humans say.

So the war was going in our favor. In fact, it seemed like we might win soon! Everybot was excited, an end to the war and equal rights for all, including Seekers!

One day a scout team reported that they had stumbled across some kind of temple or shrine hidden deep under the outskirts of Kaon. Since Kaon had been his home back when he was a miner and a gladiator and no attacks were anticipated from the Autobots, Megatron decided to go and see what this temple was. Apparently the doors on the temple were covered in Ancient Cybertronian glyphs and the only ones who could read these glyphs were Megatron, myself, and surprisingly, Blitzwing's Random persona.

I offered to go but Megatron told me to stay just incase a surprise attack was attempted. And no bot was willing to let Random roam on his own.

Megatron was gone for two Solar-cycles before a team was sent in to go and find him.

When Megatron was brought back I quickly rushed to see how he was, it had been disturbing to not hear from him in so long.

I was greeted with a broken, raving bot.

Megatron kept babbling about "the darkness" and "the All-Spark" and "the Fallen" and...most worryingly..."Unicron"...

Now, as a rule most scientists don't believe in concepts like Gods or Demons...but even now...those half hysterical ramblings send shivers through my spinal strut and haunt my dreams...

I'll get back to this later...I need to go see my Mate...

* * *

><p>Apparently two human weeks is a long enough time to take a break from this.<p>

Damn that Medic.

Humph.

After Megatron recovered from whatever crashed his CPU...he changed.

I could feel it...his energy field felt...wrong...**darker**...like something had infected him.

The first sign was a planned raid on an Autobot settlement. One that was known to hold the All-Spark. Megatrons plan was skewered...full of holes and too many chances to get captured or killed.

I told this to him, that the idea was insane and would only backfire...and...

He shot me.

I...

I can't...

*Clatter! Beep!*

* * *

><p>DATAPAD VOICE RECORDING: ACTIVATED<p>

"No! I don't want to do this anymore!"

_"Please...Starscream...listen to me, it'll be okay."_

"FRAG YOU! I don't WANT to bring these memories up again!"

_"I know you don't want to my Star-"_

"Don't you DARE start with the nicknames!"

_"Starscream...please..."_

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

*CRASH! CRASH! BANG! BANG BANG BANG!*

"LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_**!"

_"Shhhh...it's okay Star...calm down. It's okay. You're not there anymore. You're safe here with me. He's not here to hurt you again. I'm here. You're safe."_

"NO NO NO NO NO NO _**NOOOOOOOO**_! I CAN'T! I CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT! I CAN'T! _**HE WON'T LET ME**_!"

_"Calm down, you're safe. Listen to me Star, please listen to me. You're safe. He's not here. You're safe. I've got you. I have you. Shhhhhh..."_

"STOP! Stop! Stop stop stop stop stop...please...He'll tear my wings off again...HE WON'T LET ME FLY! PLEASE! **_I NEED TO FLY_**!"

_"I won't let him, okay? He won't take your wings again. I promise, you can fly all you want. You can fly whenever you want."_

"Please...I don't want to go back...**please**..."

_"You won't. I'll never let you go back, I promise. Shhhh Star...shhhh..."_

*Quiet sobbing and whimpering.*

DATAPAD VOICE RECORDING: DEACTIVATED

* * *

><p>That was...embarrassing...<p>

I...I sometimes have flashbacks...and then I can't see or hear anything else until they end...The only one who can help me calm down is my Sparkmate...

I'm okay now.

I can continue.

Megatron shot me with his slagging fusion cannon. It blew a _hole_ through my _leg_. Soundwave and Shockwave stared in utter horror as Megatron began to yell at me. Saying how DARE I defy his orders and undermine his authority and who did I think I was?

I was scared.

This was not the mech that I looked up to, that I was willing to fight for.

This was some kind of _monster_.

And it didn't get better. Megatron continued to fall deeper and deeper into madness...and his plans grew more and more erratic.

I grew to hate him.

I started to plan his death and my takeover of the Decepticons.

Soon enough the Autobots began to gain ground against us and push us back, they started to win again.

And Megatron continued to beat me every time we lost, whether it was my fault or not.

Vorns and Vorns later Soundwave's little creation, Laserbeak, caught news that the Prime planned to leave Cybertron on a mission to search for new energy sources; natural Energon sources having run completely dry at this point.

Megatron planned for us to go after the Autobots and left Shockwave in charge of our planet. (I never liked Shockwave. He's a creepy son-of-a-glitch and took to Megatron's violent personality far too eagerly for my tastes.)

We followed one of the Autobots spaceships in a Deception cruiser and got caught up in an asteroid storm. The Autobots cleared a path (Using up all of their energy in the process) and we followed. Since the ship was all out of power we attacked, but something went wrong and both of our ships crashed close together. The impact sent all of us into stasis lock.

...We landed on Earth.

The planet where I had lost Skyfire.

The planet where my nightmares were about to get worse.

The planet where I eventually discovered my Sparkmate.

Irony...it's only funny when it _DOESN'T_ happen to you.

* * *

><p>We had all been in stasis lock for millions of Earth years before some sort of volcanic activity activated the Ark's computer systems. Teletraan 1 sent out a Sky Spy to do reconnaissance on the planet and scanned human machines to give us all new alt modes.<p>

Surprisingly, Skywarp woke up first and revived the rest of the Decepticons, myself included.

Megatron already began to make plans to get back to Cybertron and...well, I was bitter at the Autobots for stranding Megatron and I together on a planet that I hated with all my Spark.

To be honest, at that point in time I wanted nothing more than for us to all remain in stasis lock.

So I shot at the stupid ship.

Apparently my shots knocked the ship around enough to revive the Prime who healed the rest of the Autobots.

And so my nightmare on Earth began.

A lot of fighting happened blah blah blah...our new ship was sunk into the ocean by the Autobots but we survived...blah blah blah...made a Space bridge that sent Megatron back to Cybertron, leaving me in control.

Well...I screwed that up big time.

Instead of doing the _smart_ thing and calling a cease fire with the Autobots I continued Megatrons plans on getting more Energon. I had been around the heap of slag for far to long...

Megatron came back and...he wasn't happy...

I still have scars...

I honestly have no idea why Megatron kept me as his second in command since I continuously tried to murder him.

...

Actually...I have an idea.

Sometimes, when Megatron is deep in recharge, he'll start to rant and rave like he did when he was brought back from that temple.

One thing that comes up a lot in his ramblings is something about an immortal Spark. One that will survive even after the frame has been completely destroyed and the Spark chamber ruined.

It sounds crazy, doesn't it? The idea of an immortal Spark existing...

I died once back on Cybertron.

I was able to possess another mech and force him to repair my body.

I died.

And my Spark lived on.


	3. Datapad 2 continued

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand third chapter! Man, I'm just pounding these out! Okay, let's all make a note! I cannot write accents or action sounds, I have resigned myself to this fate. Oh well, enjoy!

~Astrosecond - .498 seconds.

~Megacycle - 2.6 hours.

* * *

><p>What is it about the fraggin' twins around here? They never leave me alone!<p>

Jetfire and Jetstorm aren't _THAT_ bad...I guess...they're among the few Autobots that are able to fly. And the reason they're able to fly is because some fraggin' LOSER named Sentinel Prime captured me once AND STOLE MY CODING AND USED IT TO UPGRADE THE TWO!

Primus save his Spark if I _ever_ get my servos on him!

And no, I DON'T 'hover' over them like they're my own Sparklings! Skywarp has no idea what he's talking about!

...Oh for Sparks sake! What now?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is being tested! One two and three!<strong>

_Ah! I think it is working, brother!_

**That it is! Hello Mr. Starscreams datapad! I am being Jetstorm!**

_And I am being Jetfire!_

_**And we are being twins!**_

_Brother, don't you think that Mr. Starscream might be getting mad with us?_

**If he is, we are just doing the run and hide routine like Mr. Skywarp!**

_Great idea, brother!_

**Like Mr. Starscream is saying, we were given the updates from his coding when he was being captured one time.**

_Yes! And now we are able to be flying just like him!_

**We are getting his coding after an accident that was nearly sending us offline.**

_The Elite Guard was seeing us as...expendable and were giving us the untested upgrades._

**And now we fly!**

_Mr. Optimus Prime wasn't being very happy when he heard of our upgrades..._

**and demanding that we be sent to Earth so Mr. Ratchet could be checking in on us.**

_We are liking Earth! It is being a very interesting place!_

**Yes yes! And we are liking Mr. Starscream a lot too!**

_He is tending to hover though. And defend us from other bots._

**I am thinking he likes us! He lets us sleep with him and his Sparkmate when we are having the bad dreams!**

_He is tending to put on a mask a lot! But we are knowing he cares!_

**Ah! Brother! Mr. Starscream is returning!**

_Oh, bye-bye Mr. Starscreams datapad!_

* * *

><p>...Those two. Using up all the damn space in my datapad. At least they didn't use the voice recording. That takes up SO much fraggin' space!<p>

At least I'm alone now.

And I swear to holy Primus if Mudflop and Skidmark **DARE** to use my PERSONAL datapads as TOYS AGAIN I WILL **SHOOT HOLES** IN THEIR **ARMS**!

Where was I?

Right...still on Earth...

I don't want to do this part...

* * *

><p>No.<p>

I won't.

* * *

><p>...I can't.<p>

It hurts to much to think about...

* * *

><p>I still don't want to do this...I refuse to go deep into this.<p>

All I'll say is that I almost offlined my future Sparkmate...and if it wasn't for a team of Autobots that went to Cybertron...he'd be dead right now...

* * *

><p>This part isn't any better...it hurts a lot as well...<p>

The Decepticons were searching for Energon sources (Again.) and our search led us to the Arctic Circle.

As we were moving along Rumble uncovered a mech that was frozen in the ice...

I recognized him...

It was Skyfire.

* * *

><p>At Skyfire's urging I'm continuing this part...even though I don't want to.<p>

We began to unfreeze Skyfire and I prayed to Primus that he was okay.

I was scared for him too.

Skyfire is a big mech. His alt mode is able to transport a good number of Cybertronians across far distances. I just knew that Megatron would try to recruit him into our faction. I was even more scared of what Megatron might do to him if he found out that I still cared very much for Skyfire. So...I acted cruel and callous.

I was such a coward. After he awoke and Megatron decided to recruit my friend I could see that he had his doubts. Skyfire has always been a pacifist. Someone who would rather help bots than destroy them. He's never had that warrior's drive, unlike me...

I was a coward, and I was selfish. I thought that if Skyfire came with us I could make up for leaving him on this dust-ball planet...that I could eventually explain to him what happened...that he wouldn't hate me.

He joined.

And I hated myself.

* * *

><p>Right...so...in the end Skyfire left the Decepticons and helped the Autobots and those two squishies that are always hanging around.<p>

Of course it was my fault.

...Megatron...he...he tore off my WINGS! He just tore them off with his bare hands and locked me in a small dark room...and he wouldn't let me out...and I couldn't fly...I couldn't fly...I started to go insane! _**He wouldn't let me fly**_!

* * *

><p>Another flashback...I wish they would just end...<p>

I refuse to speak anymore about what happened.

And so, life went on.

Steal Energon, fight the Autobots, lose, get beaten, fly with Trinemates...ect.

It was tiring...

After getting the slag beaten out of me for the thousandths time I took a flight. I just had to get away from everything for a change...I was sick of the Decepticons.

I eventually landed in a small canyon and took the chance to rest. It couldn't have been more than a few Astroseconds when I heard something scrape the rocks.

I jumped into attack mode and pointed my Null rays in the direction of the sound. I was completely surprised to the the Prime just standing there with his servos up to show that he was unarmed.

Of course I demanded to know what he was doing here, spying on me perhaps? Trying to catch me off guard so he could capture me and take me back to the _Ark_? The thought of him trying to kill me didn't even cross my CPU, no Autobot has what it takes to sneak up and kill an opponent. The goodie goodie soft-Sparked fools.

The Prime "threw me for a loop" (As the humans say.) when he said that he had seen me land and wanted to come and see if I was hurt. I couldn't help but laugh at him and ask if he took me for a fool.

Then...Primus...he got this LOOK in his optics...this...sad, gentle, tender look...and I swear I couldn't move for what seemed to be Megacycles...

I was too tired and sore to keep up a defense so I lowered my weapons and knelt on the ground, keeping an optic on the Prime of course.

I had...never really had a chance to take a good look at the Prime. I'd have to be a fool to deny that he wasn't attractive...he was...is...very much so. Even with that rediculous mask he insists on wearing he's...very handsome...

It wasn't just his looks though...his energy field is so...calm and peaceful...it's strong too, but the kind of strength you feel like you can depend on no matter what...and the way he moves...when he's not fighting he moves...Primus...so cautiously...like he's so much stronger than everybot else and he has to be careful to not accidently hurt anybot...

Ugh...look at this...I've gotten so soft...and I...really don't mind...

A-anyway! Continuing!

The Prime moved slowly over to me as I watched him and knelt next to me. He asked me who harmed me so badly and I spat out Megatron's name. If possible his optics grew even sadder and...he apologized.

To say I was floored was an understatement.

I started shouting all sort of things at him...but he didn't even flinch, nor did he speak. After I had yelled myself out the Prime took a small First-Aid kit out of his subspace and began to patch up my wounds.

I could only kneel in stunned silence, allowing him to make passable repairs on my frame. Soon enough he finished and started to say something, but at that point my processor couldn't take anymore and I elbowed him in the faceplates before transforming and taking off.

It was the weirdest thing I had ever experi-

The alarms? What-

*BOOOOOM!*

* * *

><p>DATAPAD VOICE RECORDING: ACTIVATED<p>

_"Knock knock, iz anybot home?"_

"B-Blitzwing? What the Pit are you doing here?"

"_Ah, Starscream. Zo good to zee you again. I'm here to collect for Megatron-"_

**"ZO COME QUIETLY OR I'LL DELIVER YOU IN PIECES-"**

_**"Hahahahaha! Come along little birdie-bot~! Ve can haf zome FUN!"**_

"Slag that!"

*Crash! Crash crash crash crash! FweeeeeeeeeBANG! Zzzzt! Zzzzt! Bang!*

"Ugh...that was a cheap shot..."

_"Yes. But it vorked, didn't it?"_

_**"Oh oh oh! Vhat's this~?"**_

"PUT THAT DOWN!"

*Bang!*

**"STAY DOWN, PUNY LITTLE PEST!"**

_"Iz...thiz zuppozed to be your...diary?"_

**_"Hahahahahaha! I bet you zpend aaaaaaaaaall day vriting in it~!"_**

"Fragger! Don't touch it!"

_"Hmmm...let's zee now..."_

"Grrrrrrr..."

_"Vhat's thiz?"_

**"YOU CAN'T BE ZERIOUZ! ZHE FLYER HAZ AN IMMORTAL ZPARK?"**

"Wh-what! NO! I DON'T!"

_**"Oh~! Ve've made an oopsie~!"**_

"...Blitzwing...why in Unicrons name are you BOWING to me?"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

DATAPAD SPACE: 0%

SHUTTING DOWN NOW.

*Fzzzzzt.*


	4. Datapad 3

Alright, the fourth chapter is UP! There's only going to be one or two more chapters after this and I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'm very busy irl. Enjoy!

Plus, guess who just got a Starscream Prime action figure~~!

~Megacycle - 2.6 hours.

~Solar-Cycle - 1 day.

~Vorn - 83 years.

* * *

><p>So...that was odd.<p>

Blitzwing is now aligned with the Autobots...and...my personal bodyguard...

I keep thinking I'm having a dream from overenergizing...

Well, let's start where the last datapad left off. (This is my third one...the Medic keeps complaining that I'm using up all his datapads. It's his fault that I'm writing this damn thing in the first place...)

Anyway.

Like in the recording, Blitzwing attacked the Ark along with a few other Decepticons on Megatrons orders to retrieve me. And the triple-charger found my damn datapad and read it!

Once he got to the part about me having an immortal Spark he first flipped out and then...bowed to me.

To say I was confused was the understatement of the Vorn. (Though it was a VERY nice ego boost...)

It turns out that Blitzwing's family belonged to a group of Cybertronians that were appointed to protect those who had immortal Sparks.

Messengers of Primus, they call us.

Agents of peace.

The opposition against the Heralds of Unicron.

I am basically a glorified Meta-Pixie, that can't die.

_**Joy.**_

And since Blitzwing is the last of the Spark Guards, he's my new bodyguard.

If he doesn't give me a few Megacycles of peace and quiet I WILL RIP OFF HIS GUNS AND SHOVE THEM UP HIS AFT!

* * *

><p>Finally. Managed to give the three faced idiot the slip for a moment.<p>

Now, I left off at mine and Optimus's first meeting.

Right.

After elbowing his in the faceplates I transformed and took off, confusion flooding my systems. Why would he care? Why would he, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, care about the Decepticon SIC? Why would he look at me like that...

I did my best to push the event away and returned to my duties at the _Nemesis_. Of course Skywarp and Thundercracker noticed that somebot had patched me up but I refused to tell them.

It's not that I didn't trust them, it's that Skywarp has a BIG MOUTH!

Everything continued as normal; the fights, the injuries, the beatings...

One thing did change, however.

Whenever I wanted to be alone and have some peace I would return to that canyon where I first met the Prime. And he would always be there, always. We wouldn't even talk at first. He would just bring out his little First Aid kit and patch up my newest wounds.

I should have offlined him the moment he let his guard down. Not only would the war end but then the Decepticons would see that I was better then Megatron, where he constantly failed to kill the Prime I had managed to do it while the fool let his guard down.

But I didn't.

Whenever those thoughts crossed my CPU my Spark would pulse in pain. It frightened me, to be honest.

Though after a few human months we began to talk to one another. Nothing about the war or my injuries, just simple things. The Prime would ask me about my flights and what I could see from the sky. It was actually kind of funny, the way his optics would light up with amazement as I described the way it felt to fly, how everything seemed so small and yet so beautiful from high in the sky...

And in turn, I would ask him about what it was like to see the earth up close. The planet may be filled with disgusting squishes...but there are so many wondrous places on this dirt-ball. I was still a scientist at Spark, but unable to investigate the sights due to Megatron keeping me on a tight leash.

As time went on we became closer and closer, started to share more and more about ourselves. Our pasts, our likes and dislikes, our dreams...I never told him about how bad Megatron treated me, I...think I was afraid he would laugh at me for being so weak...

My feelings began to change as well.

Whenever I would meet with the Prime my systems would heat up, my wings would hitch down in a submissive gesture, and my Spark would flare and bounce in its chamber.

Like it was trying to escape.

I didn't know what to make of these new feelings, they scared me, but at the same time, they made me happy.

fgyhur;i

* * *

><p>DATAPAD VOICE RECORDING: ACTIVATED<p>

_"There you are, Starscream."_

"Do you mind? You almost scared me into a Spark attack!"

_"I am sorry, but we need to get going."_

"...Why?"

_"The human liaison is here, and he wants to talk to all the Commanders."_

"Pit no! I HATE that little squishie son-of-a-glitch!"

_"Director Galloway is-"_

"An aft-head."

_"Starscream..."_

"No!"

_"I'll sic Random on you."_

"You wouldn't dare!"

_"I would."_

"...Fine! You owe me though!"

_"Don't forget your datapad."_

*Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp.*

**"Finally! Where were you, Starscream?"**

"Trying to get my work done, like you told me to, Medic. Then I was interrupted for this delightful little chat."

_"That's enough. Now, everybot is here. Rachet, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz, Red Alert, Starscream."_

"It's about time!"

_"Please excuse our lateness, Director. Starscream has been working on a very important assignment and had gone somewhere quiet to finish it."_

"Yes yes, fine and dandy. Wasting time on a useless project while the rest of us sit here and twwidle our thumbs! For all we know he could have ben sending IMPORTANT plans to the DECEPTICONS!"

"Why you little..."

_"Director, we have gone over this numerous times. Neither Starscream or his trine, or Blitzwing, are a threat any longer. They are here to stay and help us fight the Decepticons. I must ask you to have some respect for our Air Commander."_

"Humph! As I understand it, you Autobots are STILL refusing to share your weapon technology with us. Helping us gather energy and reduce emissions is all fine and everything, but how do you expect us to defend ourselves if you continue to refuse to share everything else?"

"Because, you miserable little pit-spaw, we _**know**_ what humans would do if we gave you our weapons technology. You would go on and use it to fight and kill and start wars with your kind!"

_**"The 'Screamers got a point there."**_

**"Mute it, Jazz. This is goin' ta be good."**

"Wh-what? How DARE you! You have no right to make that judgment! The last time I checked, you weren't human!"

_"Director Galloway..."_

"And thank Primus for that! However, you seem to be one of those who think that we are **STUPID**! We watch your kind everyday. We see the wars that you have inflicted on one another. We see the violence that occurs **DAILY** around your little dirt-ball planet! We see how utterly **GREEDY** and **SELFISH** many of you humans are!"

_"Starscream!"_

"Don't back him up, Prime! You know it's true!"

_"Yes, I know. However, there are ways to put it more tactfully."_

"Now wait just a minute here! You think you can come in here and insult the entire human race?"

"Hahahaha! Insult? I'm merely pointing out the facts! Some of you humans are no better than the Decepticons!"

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Your were the SIC of the 'Cons for a long time! You enjoy it? You enjoy killing thousands of your kind and many humans now caught in the crossfire from a war that YOUR side started?"

_"Director Galloway!"_

"You don't even LOOK like SIC material! All you do is screech and point blame! How'd you do it, huh? Make it to SIC? You have a "special" relationship with your master? Were you his little bit-"

_"DIRECTOR GALLOWAY!"_

*Crash! Stomp stomp stomp! CRASH!*

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HOW _**DARE**_ YOU, YOU HUMAN _**SCUM**_! I'LL TURN YOU INTO A **_SMEAR_ **ON THE SLAGGIN' FLOOR FOR YOUR GALL!"

_"Starscream! C'mon! He's not worth it!"_

_**"Yeah man, chill!"**_

"DON'T TELL ME TO "_**CHILL**_"! HE'S A _**DEAD**_ SQUISHIE!"

"Eep! C-control your solider, Prime!"

"AAAARGH!"

_"Mr. Galloway, I believe this meeting is over. I don't take kindly to those who insult my mate!"_

**"STARSCREAM, YOU AFT-HEAD! YOU LEFT YOUR DATAPAD ON!"**

*CLANK!*

DATAPAD VOICE RECORDING: DEACTIVATED

* * *

><p>That pit-spawned, fragging, son-of-a-glitch <em><strong>BASTARD<strong>_!

How DARE that human imply that I had ANY for of "relationship" with Megatron! How _**DARE**_ he!

Well, at least he's getting his "just desserts" as the humans say.

It seems that the President of this country isn't happy that that useless smear insulted the Autobot leaders Sparkmate.

Heh.

Maybe now they'll assign a liaison with a _**BRAIN**_!

It took me a while to calm down, even after Prowl and Jazz stopped me from squishing the human and Ratchet hit me with one of his wrenches for accidentally leaving my datapads voice recording on.

Good thing he gave me a datapad with extra space this time.

Now-

*ZzzzzzzzzzztPOP!*

rhguilo;brpgbniubhwu;

* * *

><p>DATAPAD VOICE RECORDING: ACTIVATED<p>

"SKYWAAAAARP!"

_"Hey there, 'Screamer! You looked like you needed some company! So TC and I came to visit you!"_

**"Don't look at me, I was warped here randomly."**

"Can I get a moment of peace and QUIET on this optic-searing ship?"

_"Soooooo...we were reading your datapads..."_

"YOU WERE WHAT!"

_"And you never included the time that we all met!"_

**"Maybe that's not the best story to include on Stars datapad, 'Warp."**

"PIT RIGHT IT ISN'T!"

_"Oh! The voice recording is on!"_

*CRASH! BANG! ZzzzzzzzztPOP!*

"SKYWARP!"

_"So, TC and I had just entered the 'Con army! Y'know, back when Ol' Megsy hadn't taken a flying leap off of sanity mountain..."_

"Skywarp! **_I WILL OFFLINE YOU_**!"

*BANG!*

"THUNDERCRACKER! GET OFF OF ME!"

**"You need to relax, Star. You're going to short circuit your vocal wires again, you know they always wear out fast for some reason."**

_"And so, we were all happy and stuff! TC and I, I mean. We were two Seekers, only one third of a trine, and we were looking or our Third."_

"Skywarp, I swear if you continue I'll-**_rrrrrrrrrrrrr_**..."

_"Yes! Just like that! Keep stroking his neck wires, TC. Always gets him to quiet down for a bit."_

**"Just continue before Star gets used to it and tries to break free again."**

_**"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."**_

_"Everybot knows that a Seeker can't function properly without a Trine! So the Air Commander at the time told us to go to a bar in Kaon where a lot of the 'Con Seekers hung out."_

"Sk-Sky...waaaaaaaaaaaarp..."

**"Shhhhh, just relax, Star. Let 'Warp get this out of his systems."**

_"So we go, and dear Primus there was a LOT of Seekers! It seemed like half of Vos was there! Not to brag-"_

**"But you will-"**

_"Are you telling the story, no! Keep petting 'Screamer. Not to brag, but TC and I WERE among the best looking Seekers in that dump! A lot of Seekers approached us and tried to catch our interest, using the usual tricks. Swaying the hip plates, hitching their wings up or down, depending on if they were Trine leader material or not, complimenting us in Seekercant..."_

**"Get on with it 'Warp."**

_"Sorry! Well, none of them caught our interest. They were too dirty or too shiny or had obnoxious colors or a 'better-than-you' attitude. It was annoying! We're about to give up and move on, come back another Solar-cycle to try again, when TC spots a Seeker in the corner with a pretty paint job..."_

"SKYWARP!"

_"Who's also overenergized to the skies and flirting horribly with this Seeker with an OBNOXIOUS paint job! Pit, it was AWFUL!"_

"I...will...weld you...to...the floo**_rrrrrrrrrrr_**..."

**"Easy Star, easy. Go on, 'Warp."**

_"The poor Seeker, he was trying so VERY hard! All that changed though when Obnoxious-pain-job leans over and starts to FEEL UP HIS WINGS! IN PUBLIC! The pretty Seekers mood does a 180 and suddenly he's SCREAMING at Obnoxious-paint-job with the most screechy voice we've ever heard!"_

**"It was quite loud..."**

_"Obnoxious-paint-job doesn't like this, and goes to deck the pretty Seeker! Before TC and I and react the pretty Seeker shoots the aft-head RIGHT IN THE INTERFACE PANEL! AHAHAHAHAHA! IT WAS GREAT!"_

**"Heheheh..."**

"Grrrrr..."

_"Obnoxious is down for the count so TC and I approach the pretty Seeker and offer to help him home. He takes the offer and the next day, completely sober and quiet, the pretty Seeker shows off his flying skills for us and becomes our Third and Trine leader!"_

**"Took a while for us to get used to his voice though.."**

"Kill...you...both..."

_"Shhhhh, we love it now, 'Screamer. Don't we, TC?"_

**"Indeed."**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

_"...Oh slag..."_

**"We're in for it now, 'Warp..."**

DATAPAD SPACE: 0%

SHUTTING DOWN NOW.

*Fzzzzzt.*

* * *

><p>Hope I made Galloway enough of an ass. Let me know! Don't be shy, review! Advise! Ideas! Constructive criticism! I take it all!<p> 


End file.
